Learning to Love in a world full of Hate
by AnnieChase5679
Summary: "Please." he pulled away and started crying again. I thought he was going to leave but he turned around and looked at me, his pale grey eyes shining with tears. "Why me?" I didn't really know how to answer this one, so I just told him what my uncle told me. "Life has a weird way of taking the thing we love the most away, but then giving us something amazing in return."
1. Chapter 1-We Wept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Please review and let me know what you think of this story**.

 **Chapter one: We Wept**

Scorpius' Point of View

Ever since I met Albus he's been my best friend, and life has been so much better. We've gone on so many adventures I can't even keep track of them all, and to think it all started on the train ride to Hogwarts;

" _Father what if I don't make any friends?"_

" _Scorpius my advise to you is to be friendly to everyone, don't make the same mistake as I did." My dad told me. His best friends, according to him, were dumber than a brick wall._

" _Yes but people judge, especially since we went into hiding for three years. Some people even believe that I'm the son of Voldemort." I sighed, this was true I heard people whispering things to their kids about how I was the son of the dark lord, phht as if, I would be very displeasing to the eye if that were true._

" _I know son just….try ok? I love you very much, now go hug your mother good bye."_

" _Ok father I'll try," I hugged my father good bye and walked to my weeping mother, "I love you very much mother." Then I gave her a tight hug and walked to the train. My father then gracefully strode over next to my mom and rapped his arm around her._

" _We love you, Scorpius Malfoy!" My mother yelled._

" _I love you both!" I yelled back. Then I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I then found an empty compartment and bought every sweet they had._

 _I was sitting alone for a while until two strangers slid the compartment door open and carefully walked in. One looked very familiar but I know I've never met him. The other was a girl with bushy medium length mahogany hair._

" _Hi, my name is Albus Potter." The boy said and then held his hand out for me to shake. No wonder he looks familiar, he's a Potter!_

" _And my name is Rose Granger-Weasley" She stated in a kind of bossy tone._

" _Hello my name is Scorpius Malfoy, and you are welcome to stay and have some treats from the trolley if you'd like." I said taking my fathers advise._

" _Oh, Albus, we better go." Rose said looking me up and down, her mom is Hermione Granger and her dad is Ron Weasley, I'm sure they have told her to stay away from me because of my father._

" _Umm…Rose I think I'm going to stay." Albus stated although he sounded a bit unsure of what he was doing. I gave him a smile though because I'm greatful that he was giving me a chance._

" _What? Do you know who this is? This is the son of Draco Malfoy! The guy that made fun of our parents all throughout their years at Hogwarts! And is probably a death eater in training!" She stated._

" _I know who he is," Albus started to say and I started to get nervous, "he is a kid who I've just met on the Hogwarts Express. Don't you see Rosie it doesn't matter who someone's parents are, it matters who they grow to be." Albus told her. I think that they are cousins, maybe. Well if Ginny is Ron's sister and Ginny married Harry than, yes, they are cousins._

" _Fine Al but I'm leaving." And with that she left._

" _I'm sorry about that she always over reacts to things." He said while he sat down and grabbed a chocolate frog._

" _It's ok, I'm used to it."_

" _Well that's no good, I don't think anyone should be treated like that." Albus said kindly. I gave him a smile in return. He truly was a kind person._

" _Do you know which house you want to be sorted in?"_

" _Well I would like to be put in Gryffindor, but I'm fine with Hufflepuff too. What about you?"_

" _Probably Slytherin like my dad and mom, but I really don't care." I told him as I popped a dark green jelly bean in my mouth._

" _Maybe we could get put in the same house, that would be amazing."_

" _Yes it would be," I said kindly but I doubt that would happen, we are too different. "Albus lets promise to always be friends even if we don't get sorted in to the same house, ok?" I held out my hand as a sign of my word._

" _Ok, I Promise." He said and shook my hand._

And ever since that day we've been friends. Oddly enough we were both put in Slytherin, but it's not so bad in Slytherin with Albus there. We've actually survived 4 years! This summer (the summer before our fifth year at Hogwarts) though Albus invited me to stay at his house for the month of July. I'm very excited to stay at the Potter's they are all so very nice, and I get to see their cousins, the Weasley's! Well I guess I'm more excited to see Hugo and Hermione Weasley than Rose and Ron, we have never gotten along. She is such a know-it-all I can't stand it! She's always beating me at top of the class, it's so infuriating! And since we both made prefects this year l will be sharing a dorm with her and all the other prefects. When I was working towards being a prefect I didn't even think twice about who I was going to be working with, but now I wish I did because Rose and me can barely stand each other! And even though we are going to be sharing a room with all the other prefects and might not even work together, I will still have to see her! Albus tries to convince me that his cousin is actually _nice_ , phh she calls me names twenty-four-seven! How is that nice? It's not, but perhaps I can avoid her, you know lock myself in my room until it's necessary for me to come out, or I'll make her want to stay in her room, either way I won't have to deal with Know-it-all Weasley. I just hope that some of the other prefects aren't so insufferable.

I'm in my room at Malfoy manor, that's where I spend most of my time at. I have to pack for the Potters'. My father thinks it's good that me and Albus are friends since him and Harry never were. My mother is just happy that I have friends, since I'm a bit of a loner. It's not that I don't like having friends it's just that I've found it very hard to make friends, I mean I've been at Hogwarts for four years and I only have two good friends that I would trust my life with, Albus and Hugo. Even though Hugo is a third year we get along very well, I mean obviously Albus is my best friend, but Hugo is definitely a fantastic friend. All of a sudden I hear my door creak open.

"Scorpius, I need to talk to you." Oh no, my father's face looks concerned.

"Ok, what's it about?"

"It's about your mother."

"Ok, what about her?" I asked nervously.

"Son there is something that I never told you, your great-grandmother was cursed with a curse that insured that she would die at a young age, and curses like that show up every other generation that's why your grandma Greengrass is still alive. Since the curse skipped your grandmother, it was past-on to your mother. She knew that if she gave birth that it would weaken her, but she was set on having you. After a while she finally convinced me that having a child would be a good thing. After you were born I wasn't sure if your mother was going to live, that's why we went into hiding, so that your mother could regain her strength. But, sadly, your mother is getting weaker again. So I need you to make sure to give our number to the potters so incase I need to reach you I can." My father has always been so good at concealing his emotions, the entire time he was talking to me his face was straight, no emotion, nothing. He tries to teach me to conceal my emotions but it's hard. I've gotten much better at it though. The only people who can really see through me is Albus and Hugo, but I try to shut everyone else out since they would hurt me anyway. But right now, I'm fighting back the tears from running down my face.

"Father is she going to be ok?" My voice was shaky and cracked.

"I hope so. Scorpius don't tell very many people about this, they might see it as a weakness."

"Ok father."

"Son, once you get back you are going to spend a few weeks at grandma and grandpa Malfoy's house."

"But I hate going there. Please I don't want to go!" I could see the look of shock in his face, but it's true I hate going there it's the worst! They always are teaching me about how to be a death eater, and how its not good to show emotion, to let people in. I mean why would they need to teach me these things when moldy-voldey isn't even around anymore!

"Scorpius it isn't a choice, your grandparents want to see you."

"Ok, fine." I said reluctantly. I honestly didn't really want to argue with my father.

"I love you very much, now make sure you have everything you need for the month." My father said as he bent over to give me a side hug. I'm about as tall as him, we look quite alike. We both have bright gray eyes, bleached blond hair and a muscular build, but he is still a few inches taller than me.

"I love you too." After my father left I went to go see my mother. I slowly opened the door to my parents' room, my mother lying on her bed taking a nap. If it were any other occasion I would not even think about waking her up, but I'm leaving tomorrow, and I need to talk to her. So, I ever so carefully walked over to her and tapped her,

"Mom, mother." I tapped her one more time and she turned over to look at me, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Yes, Scorpius honey?"

"I just wanted to say I…I…I love you." And at that I lost it, I just started bawling.

"Oh honey, your father told you, didn't he?" I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded my head. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

"Oh, come here," she motioned for me to come closer, so I did, "it's going to be ok honey. I love you very much." Then I just started to cry more in my mother's shoulder.

"What's going on in here?" I didn't even hear my father walk in.

"Draco come," she motioned for him to come over to and he did. "I want you both to know that whatever happens life will go on. Draco you are the love of my life and thinking about losing you makes me sick, so I can't imagine what you are going through thinking about losing me. Scorpius, I need you to know that you can turn to your friends for help, you can turn to your father for help, so you are not alone in this world. And most importantly I need you two to stay strong. Ok?" I could tell my father was on the verge of breaking down.

"Astoria you know that you are the love of my life, and I know I have to be strong but it's so hard." At that point my father was crying.

"Mom, I know I'm not alone, but you are my mother how am I supposed to live without you?"

"My boys you will live, I promise. It might be hard without me the first couple of months, but you will live."

"I love you mom."

"I love you Astoria."

"I love you, my two favorite boys." And then we all hugged and wept.

* * *

The next day,

"Bye mother, bye father, I will see you in August." Then I waved and hugged them good bye before I left by Floo powder.

 **A/N: thank you soooo much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- She cares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: I know I just put chapter one out but I couldn't wait so here is chapter two!**

* * *

 **Chapter two: She Cares**

Roses' point of view

I woke up early this morning because my cousin decided to rip the blanket off of me and yell "Scorpius is here!" I guess that's what I get for staying at my cousins' house. I hope Albus realizes that me and Scorpius do NOT get along, we never have, and we never will. Although my cousin keeps trying to get me to like him, it doesn't work.

I decided to walk downstairs to see every one -and of course- forgot to change out of my pajamas. It's not like my pajamas are embarrassing, it's just that the shorts are really short and the shirt is so big it looks like I don't have pants on. I guess its fine though, since we are all family except Scorpius of course. When I got down stairs I saw my aunt Ginny hugging Scorpius and Albus and Hugo talking away. "I wish I had a friend so close to me like that." I thought to myself. I mean it's true, I'm usually too busy studying to go out or to hang out with friends. So I don't have very many close friends. I started to walk over to them when I noticed Scorpius' appearance had changed since the last time I saw him. He was tall, muscular and kind of attractive. No don't think that, he could never be attractive. Never the less I decided to head over there.

"Malfoy." I said coldly.

"Weasley." He said in the same tone. And with that I walked away. I did though over hear him giving his house number to my aunt and uncle. He said it was so his father could reach him if something happened. I wonder why Mr. Malfoy would need to contact Scorpius? Oh well, I should probably start studying my new text books.

* * *

I was up in my room when I heard it, I must have been in my room for a while because it was starting to get dark. Ok, I might as well see what they are doing. I walked down the stairs silently to see what they were up to when I realized that they were watching a movie. Ok for a second I thought they were doing something dangerous but no, just watching a movie.

"What movie are you guys watching?"

"I don't know, it was on when we turned on the tv." Answered Hugo.

"Do you mind if I join?"

"No, of course not." Said Albus.

"Ok then." I then proceeded to take a seat next to Albus and Hugo. After a while though I decided to ask Albus a question. It regarded Scorpius. He sat all alone in the arm chair looking down. I mean it's not like he's that social anyways, but when it comes to his closes friends he always has something to say. Honestly, I don't know why I care but I do.

"Psst, Albus?" I waited till I had his attention until I asked the question, "Why does Scorpius look so…sad?"

"I don't actually know. He has been kind of distant all day. I'm actually planning on asking him what's wrong later tonight."

"Ok. I was just kind of concerned." I don't know why I just said that out loud.

"Aww, cute you care." Said Albus.

I shot him a deadly look.

"Whatever." I am truly concerned though, I kind of miss the Scorpius that I would call names and he would call me names back. I know it sounds weird, but I do like that about Scorpius. Not many people can take my insults but none the less, he can. Even though we hate each other I hate to see him down. No, why am I thinking like this? We don't like each other, I should not care. I need to get out of here so I can clear my head.

"Hey Albus, I'm going to go for a walk, ok?"

"Ok," he's not really paying attention, he is more focused on the tv. "Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

It's late out maybe like 11:00 or 11:30, so most of our neighbors are in bed by now. It's quite amazing how a lot of the wizarding families live in this neighborhood, my family lives here-the Weasley's- the Potters live here, Teddy Lupin moved in just a few weeks ago, and Bill and Fleur moved in along with there now graduated daughter, Victoire, who probably only moved with them to see Teddy. Oh and also the Scamander's live here- Luna Lovegood and her husband Rolf Scamander- along with their twin sons, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. Their sons are really nice and like I said, I don't have many friends but if I had to pick someone outside of my family to be my closest friend's it would be the twins. It's sad though because I'm in Gryffindor, Lorcan is in Hufflepuff, and Lysander is in Ravenclaw. We still see each other though and sometimes we even study together! They look a lot like their dad, they both have his shaggy/curly hazelnut brown hair, and are tall. But they have their moms dark blue eyes that shine like diamonds and her quirkiness. Lysander is more out-going and isn't afraid to say what he thinks while Lorcan is more reserved and keeps to himself but is very kind. They both are athletic and on their house quidditch teams, both beaters. The have a muscular build and are pretty good-looking. Speaking of them, there they are.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Rose!" they both said while running over. "Guess what we've been doing?"

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"We are watching at the stars!" They said in unison.

"Oh cool! Do you mind if I join?"

"Sure! We'd love that." I gave them I smile and went over to the blanket in their yard. We sat on the blanket and gazed up at the stars. I almost forgot about why I came out, but like I said almost, I still can't get him out of my head though. All I can see is that sad but beautiful figure sitting in the armchair. I shook my head at the thought of him being beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lorcan. He's always been able to tell if something is bugging me.

"It's just…..nothing." I could see the look of concern on their faces.

"Something Rose, you can tell us." Said Lysander. He looked at me with his big blue eyes full of concern.

"It's….Scorpius." I finally told them.

"Oh well if he's being mean to you we can go beat him up." Said Lysander.

"Or she could hang out with us, I mean if you would what to." Said Lorcan.

"Well it's just that! He hasn't said a word to me all day!"

"And your mad about that?" They said. They looked thoroughly confused.

"No, I'm just saying he's not himself. Even Albus agreed."

"Ok, well maybe you should ask him about it." Said Lorcan.

"Well we're not exactly the best of friends." I told them. It's true, though.

"Ok, well then ask Albus to ask him what's wrong. But I don't really see why you care." Said Lysander.

"I mean I don't _care_ I just don't know who to throw insults at." I told them. I mean it is partly true, I don't know who to throw insults at but I do care I guess, I just don't know why I care. It's probably hormones(That's what I always blame my problems on).

"Ok, well life is confusing Rose. Maybe you like him or something." Said Lysander. Ok just the thought of him and me together makes me sick.

"Don't be insane. I could never like a Malfoy."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking, you and Malfoy, disgusting." Said Lysander. We all nodded in agreement and started laughing at the thought of me and Scorpius together. Then we all gazed up to watch the stars.

* * *

The last thing I remember is watching the stars before I woke up on the Scamander's couch. I must have fallen asleep last night while watching the stars. I decided to get up and look around, the Scamander's house is very interesting, they have pictures upon their walls of the most bizarre creatures. My guess is that the pictures came from their great grandpa, Newt Scamander, he was famous for studying and collecting all sorts of creatures. One of his writings is on the list of books you need for your first year at Hogwarts. The book is quite good I've read it a few times and have it on my bookshelf in my room. The Scamander's house isn't the biggest house on the block, but it's definitely the most fun. Luna, their mom, is very interesting and has the most bizarre stories. And their dad is very kind and always has something nice to say, yup definitely a Hufflepuff. Luna was a Ravenclaw which I'm not really sure how that happened. I'm also not sure how my cousin, Albus, got put in Slytherin either. I think the hat is too old. Never the less I was put in Gryffindor along with my brother, James, and Lily.

After a while I heard footsteps coming form the twins' room, so I walked down the hallway very careful not to make a sound, then I gently knocked on the twins door.

"Just a second." They said in unison. I waited patiently until they opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry about falling asleep last night."

"It's fine." They said in unison again, "you can stay for breakfast if you'd like."

"Well thank you for the invite but I should probably head home before my family gets suspicious."

"probably, do you want us to walk you home?" asked Lorcan.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company." Then the three of us all headed out the door and to my house. We didn't really talk the entire time we walked to my house.

"Umm….thanks for walking me home." Then I gave them a smile and walked into my house. When I got there my dad was sitting on the couch with a look on his face that said, "I'm going to kill you if you say you were out with a boy." I know my dad means well but he is very over protective.

"Dad before you get mad let me explain, I went for a walk last night when I saw Lysander and Lorcan. They invited me to watch the stars with them, it was late and I fell asleep. That's it." I could see my dad relax a little bit, but he was still mad.

"Do you know how worried we were!? We called your cousins and they said that they had not seen you, we called Teddy and he didn't know where you were either! If you ever go out again you need to tell someone, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. But I did tell Albus that I was going for a walk." Although he probably wasn't paying attention.

"Ok. He said he didn't know where you went." My dad said as he got up to go make a cup of coffee.

"He was watching TV."

"Oh, makes since. Well I'm just happy that you are ok." He said while sipping his coffee.

"Hey dad, where's Hugo?" I asked while looking around our house.

"He's with Albus and the Malfoys boy." He said while pointing to the Potters house.

"Ok, I think I'm going to head over there after I get ready."

"Sounds good. Hey and stay away form that Malfoy kid, he's trouble."

"Dad I think I can handle myself."

"I know your just like your mother." It's true we are very much alike. We both are very intelligent, and when she went to Hogwarts she was too the smartest witch of her age. But besides our intelligence we look very similar, I have a big bushy mahogany main just like hers and big almond eyes. The only thing that is different Is I have my dad's freckled face.

I headed upstairs to my room to get ready. My room is pretty neutral, red and gold blankets to represent Gryffindor and gray walls. I have a nice big vanity though, and a bathroom to myself. It only takes me about 30 minutes before I'm ready to go. I don't even bother trying to brush my hair -it has a mind of its own. After I put my black shorts on and tied up my Gryffindor shirt I was ready to go. As I walked downstairs I saw my mom and dad standing by the front door.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to watch a game of quidditch with your aunt, uncle, and cousins." My mother tells me.

"Yes and that Malfoy boy is coming." My dad said in disgust.

"Ronald! Be nice to that boy!" My mom hit my dad on the back of his head, "Your sister told me he is going through a rough time right now." So there is something wrong with Scorpius.

"What's wrong with him mom?" I could not stop myself from asking.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear. Please just be nice to him you two."

"But Hermione, he is the son of Draco Malfoy! He cannot be good."

"How do you know if he's not sweet or kind? You have never even met him!" My mom and dad get in arguments like this all the time.

"FINE! I'll be nice to him, but just for today."

"Thank you, Ronald," my mom turned her attention to me, "and Rose please try to be civil towards him, ok?"

"Fine mom." And with that we walked out the door and to the Potters. Once we arrived at the Potters we went to the portkey and traveled to the game.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling does.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter three! Thank you guys for spending your valuably time reading and reviewing my fanfic!**

 **Chapter Three: The Call**

Scorpius's point of view

We arrived at the game with the Weasleys, the Potters, Teddy, and me. The Weasley's family is big, there is Bill and his wife along with their daughter, Victoire. Then we have Hermione and Ron along with their children, Rose and Hugo. And they might as well add Teddy into their family since him and Victoria are _never_ apart. You can also see who is apart of the Weasley clan to because they all have bright red hair, or the same freckled face. There is something different about Rose though, she's actually pretty. I want to slap myself for just thinking it, but it's true. I might think she's pretty, but I could never be attracted to her, ever. We despise each other.

"Dude what are you thinking about? You look so serious." Albus' question kind of startled me.

"Oh…..nothing." I lied.

"Scorpius I know something's up, I just don't know what. So spit it out then."

"I was just thinking about how big your family is, and I wish I had a family that big." I told him a-half-truth.

"Well Scorpius you are pretty much- if not- apart of my family."

"Thanks mate." I gave him a smile. All this has just reminded me of my mother and how my time is so limited with her. My eyes started to water but I quickly swatted at my eyes remembering what my father taught me and moved towards the stadium. I could see something out of the corner of my eye, it was Rose. When I turned to look at her she had a look of pity in her big almond eyes, she must have seen me when I was thinking about my mother. Dang I really need to work on concealing my emotions.

Once we all got to our seats, all the parents sat next to each other, Teddy and Victoire sat next to each other then Hugo sat on the other side of Teddy. Albus sat next to Hugo and I sat next to Albus.

"Wait there is still one seat left." Stated Albus while pointing to the seat next to me.

"Oh I guess that's where rose is going to sit." Said Hugo. Just then a bushy haired Weasley came to sit in the empty seat next to me. Amazing, now I have to sit next to her. She's probably going to throw insults at me all night. But to my surprise she gazed up at me and gave me a half-smile. I was kind of taken back by this, but I pushed the thoughts out of my brain.

To be honest I didn't really pay attention to the game; I was too busy thinking about why Rose gave me a smile and didn't insult me. I know I said I pushed the thoughts away but they kept coming back. I didn't really come to reality until Albus yelled my name.

"SCORPIUS!"

"Huh, Albus did you say something?"

"Yes, I said your name like five times!"

"Oh, sorry. What did you want?"

"I was asking you what you thought of the game?" The game is already over? I looked around and saw that everyone was getting up from their seats and leaving.

"I liked it." I mean If I was watching it I would.

"Good. I didn't know if you did or not, you looked kind of out of it the whole time." So people could see that I wasn't paying attention. Seriously I need to work on the blank face my father always has.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I mean what else am I supposed to say? I was thinking about why your cousin showed me kindness by giving me a smile, or that my mother is dying? No. Albus may be my best friend but I don't need him worrying about me or thinking I like Rose. Even the thought of me liking Rose makes me sick.

"Scorpius," he said in a whisper, "my mom told me about your mother. I'm so sorry. If you need anything I'm here for you."

"Oh, thanks. I'm ok." I said emotionless. I lied again, to be honest I feel as though I'm going to break down at any moment. I feel like I'm being torn apart piece-by-piece, from the inside out. But of course I would never admit that to anyone even my best friend.

"Scorpius, I know your hurting, I'm your best friend. But I get it you don't want to ta-" he was just about to finish when Hugo yelled,

"Rose is missing!" everyone turned their eyes towards Hugo.

"What do you meaning she's missing?" asked Victoria as she looked around.

"I mean, she said she was going to throw trash away fifteen minutes ago!" yelled a panicked Hugo.

"Ok calm down Hugo, we will all split up into groups. Victoire and Ginny, Bill and Teddy, Fleur and Hermione, Hugo and me, and Albus and Scorpius. Do not split up from your groups, once you have found something shoot sparks in the sky so we can come find you. Understand?" No buddy dare doubt Ron, he looked as though he would kill if something happened to his daughter. So we all just nodded our heads a left in our groups to go find Rose.

Me and Albus looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Rose. Albus just looked worried and more worried. I tried to tell him that it would be ok, but it didn't help. I finally told him to take a bathroom break since we were right next to the bathrooms. I waited outside for Albus, the stadium was pretty much empty by now. It was kind of peaceful, well it was until I heard someone scream.

"HELP!" the voice said, it sounded so familiar. I decided to walk nearer to where I heard the voice; forgetting about Albus.

"Would you be quiet!" a man's voice said sharply.

"Yeah, besides your going to like it." Another man's voice said. Oh no this does not sound good. I got out my wand ready to fight the men saying these things.

"Who's there?" I asked in my deepest voice as I approached the dark alley.

"Help me! Their tr-" Said the young girl before she was cut off by one of the men.

"You shouldn't be here kid." Said one of them.

"Oh yeah? What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now get lost."

"No," then I pointed my wand at them, "Flipendo!" they fell to the floor and scrambled to get out of there. "Muggles" I muttered -even though they probably weren't muggles seeing as this is a place where only wizard can come. Then I quickly ran to the trembling girl.

"Than-thank yo-you." She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Her clothes had been ripped, her body had claw marks all over and her hair was everywhere. It was very clear what had happened, or almost happened. I bent down to pick her up when all of a sudden, she hugged me. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I hugged her back.

"You're welcome." I whispered into her ear. There is something familiar about her, well her hair. It was bushy and a beep brown/red. wait….

"Rose?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked pulling away from my chest.

"Umm…it's me, Scorpius." She suddenly went stiff.

"Sorry," she said backing away from me and wiping her tears away, "I should have made sure it was ok before I hugged you." Why is she sorry? She's the one who was assaulted.

"Do not say sorry! You just went through something awful." Then I grabbed my wand -which I had dropped when she hugged me- and shoot little sparks in the sky. In less than five minutes everyone was here.

"What did you do to her!?" Yelled her father, Ron.

"Dad he didn't do anything to me, he saved me." Said Rose, still slightly shaky.

"Than what happened?"

"I was waiting on Albus when I heard someone scream, I then walked over towards the scream. I found two men…well…you know," I said not really wanting to explain what they were planning on doing, "that's when I scared them off with magic."

"Yeah." Said Rose joining in.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she gave her daughter a hug. Everyone came up said their sorry and hugged her. It was quite awkward for me, I mean some of them came up and thanked me but besides that I just stood there. After what felt like an eternity, we went to the portkey and left.

Once we got back to the potters, we said our fair-wells and everyone left. Hugo of course stayed with me and Albus, and Rose stayed with Lily. The girls went to bed. We first got ready for the night then we watched a movie. Although I couldn't pay attention to what was going on in the movie because all I could think about was what had happened just two hours before. How I found Rose, the way she hugged me. No one has ever really hugged me that way before. It was as if she was holding on to me for dear life. I thought about this over and over again, until the TV went blank and Albus said;

"I guess we should get to bed."

"Yeah." Hugo and Me agreed. Then we headed up to Albus's bedroom for bed.

It was about three in the morning when I woke up to the phone ringing. I picked the phone up from across the room and answered;

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Scorpius?" That's my fathers voice, but it sounds muffled.

"Yes this is Scorpius, what are you calling for father?"

"It's about your mother." Oh no.

"What about her father?"

"she….she….she's dead." At those words I froze. I could hear him crying on the other end.

"She can't be, she just can't."

"I'm sorry son, she is. Good Night." Then the phone went static. She's…dead. I went to the bathroom and collapsed on the ground with sobs. How can this be…..she's dead. Dead. Another sob escaped my mouth. The pain I felt right now was like no other. The pain of lose. I curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth while I cried. Then the door opened.

Rose's point of view

At 12:00 we got to the Potters. This was probably the worst night of my life. I'm never going to be able to get over what happened to me. I can't even imagine what could have happened if Scorpius didn't come. Scorpius, he saved me.

Lily asked me to spend the night with her, so I did. We went to bed before the boy's, they stayed up to watch a movie. Me and Lily headed up stairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom is beautiful, her walls are painted white with gold trimming, her bedding is pink and she has a couch in the corner of the room. I sleep on the couch every time I spend the night but this time she insisted on me sleeping on the bed.

"Really Lily I can sleep on the couch." I tried to reason with her but she was adamant on me sleeping in her bed.

"No Rose, I refuse to let you sleep on the couch please take my bed. Seriously after all you went through tonight it's the least I can do."

"Fine Lily if it makes you feel better." She always puts other people above herself, if kindness could kill she would be almost as dangerous as Voldemort.

"I left my book in the boy's room, you want to come get it with me?"

"Sure." We walked out the door and into the hallway. Lily turned left towards the boy's room. We entered the their room and Lily almost died.

"Merlin's beard! Have they ever heard of tidiness!" Lily frantically went around picking up clothes, stacking books, making beds, etc. She is a very organized person, she even has all of her shoes organized by brand and color.

"I don't even understand how a room can get so messy, even if there is four people sharing a room." I said as looked around at the mess, Albus and James have a twin bunk bed but since Hugo stays here almost every night they put a twin bed in here for him(their room is very spacious). Scorpius sleeps on a white couch the exact same as Lily's couch.

"I can't even stand to be in here. Honestly I don't know how they live in this. The only one who keeps their space clean is Scorpius!" Lily shouted while pointing at the well-made couch. Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. His name is kind of pretty. _What am I saying!?_

"Yeah boys are pigs."

"That's an understatement. I'm just thankful I was able to find my book." She held a book in her hand that was titled."'How to be a Star Quidditch Player'."

"I didn't know you were into quidditch. I mean i've seen you play but..."

"Oh, yeah. I was kind of hopping to make the quidditch team this year." Lily said embarrassed.

"I bet you'll make it. You are literally the best quidditch player I have ever seen, and I just went to a professional quidditch match. Plus we could tryout together!"

"Thanks Rose!" Lily came over and gave me a hug before we left the room. Once we were back in her room we got ready for bed. We got in bed about 1:30, we could hear the boys walking up the stairs for bed. Lily fell asleep before me, to be honest I couldn't sleep at all; I kept thinking about were the two men and what they were about to do to me. I also couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. I need to repay him for what he did, he saved me.

It was about 3:00 in the morning when I decided I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, so I got up to read downstairs. On my way to the steps I heard something, " _is that someone crying_?" I asked myself. I walked towards the sound until I came to a stop at the bathroom door. I slowly opened it to see a pale, blonde boy in a ball on the ground crying, Scorpius. I've never actually seen him cry before, and I'm glad because it's incredibly heart breaking. I carefully walked over to him and sat on the ground next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and his tear-streaked face looked up at me. I don't know what came over me but seeing the look in his eyes made me grab his other shoulder and bring him closer to hug him. He didn't even resist, he buried his face in my shoulder and continued to cry.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"She…she's…dead." he let out another sob.

"Scorpius who? Who's dead?" I asked. I started to get worried he never lets his guard down.

"My…my…mother." He let out yet another sob.

"Oh Scorpius I'm so sorry." He tried to move away but I wouldn't let him. He just seemed so fragile, like if I let him go he would break into a million pieces.

"Rose I don't want you to see me like this." His voice was muffled and scratchy.

"Malfoy, it's fine I just want to help you."

"Rose please, just leave me alone." He tried to pull away again but I just pulled him in closer.

"I don't think you should be alone."

"Maybe I want to be alone. Maybe I want you to leave."

"You might want me to leave, but I'm not. I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you leave."

"I don't need you."

"Malfoy you are going through a terrible lose, I'm not leaving you. All I want to do is to help you."

"Please." he pulled away and started crying again. I thought he was going to leave but he turned around and looked at me, his pale grey eyes shining with tears. "Why me?"

I didn't really know how to answer this one, so i just told him what my uncle told me."Life has a weird way of taking the thing we love the most away, but then giving us something amazing in return."

"Rose I miss her, I miss her so much." His eyes started to water and he put his head in his hands. He was sitting across from me with his knees up to his chest. I moved closer to him and put my arm around him.

"I know, I know." He looked at me and he put his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through his soft platinum/blond hair. We stayed like that until he fell asleep. His head fell to my lap and I carefully moved his head to the ground, I laid down next to him. All I want to do is help him. He looked so pained. I saw him in his weakest moment, and he didn't care-to much. Maybe he's not like his father. That was my last thought before I fell asleep too.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hate it? Love it? let me know in you reviews!**

Preview:

"I can't believe how you can just judge me based on what other people have to say!" I yelled. "Did you know that I've had to hide on the Hogwarts express every year just so people don't punch me and call me "son of Voldemort!"?


	4. Chapter 4-This changes nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Draco and Hermione would fall in love.**

 **A/N: Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter Four: This Changes Nothing

Scorpius's point of view

Last night was very strange, I found comfort in the person I would least expect. She told me that I was going to be ok. I tried to push her away, but she stayed. I never thought she could care that much about me. I woke up to the cold tile of the bathroom floor, and I almost got up when I found Rose up against me sleeping. I froze. I've never had anyone sleep so close to me even when I was little my parents never let me sleep in their bed, they always insisted I be a man and sleep in my own room. I sat up- careful not to wake Rose.

Since I'm already in the bathroom I might as well get ready I thought. I carefully and quietly walked out and down the hall to Albus's room. I then grabbed my clothes from my corner of the room and left. Once I arrived back to the bathroom I made sure Rose was still sleeping and got into the shower.

I feel like the world is crumbling beneath me. I couldn't stop myself from crying at this point I didn't care if I woke the freckled face girl on the floor up. Just then I heard something over the water from the shower. So I turned off the shower and pulled the towel around my waist and pushed the shower door open.

"Scorpius?" The sleepy girl said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes…?" I answered nervously. As I climbed out of the shower.

"Did I fall asleep in the bathroom?" she asked totally oblivious to the fact I only have a towel around me.

"Umm….yes. Do you not remember?"

"Oh wait," she thought for a second before she spoke again, "I remember now. Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Yes. I'm going to get dressed so if you don't mind leaving that would be great." I said annoyed with all the questions. Her eyes went big as soon as I said that, and she left immediately. I guess she didn't realize that I just got out of the shower.

Once she left I got dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. I tried to fix my hair but I inherited my mother's wavy hair instead of my father's straight hair and it does not like to lay flat. Mother. I held back my tears because I didn't really want to look like more of a fool.

After I finished getting ready I headed downstairs to the living room. Rose was curled up in an armchair reading.

"Weasley?" She looked up from her book but then just went right back to reading. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have let myself be seen that way."

"Are you serious? Can you really not get it through that thick-head of yours? I don't care how I saw you last night, if you weren't crying I would have been even more concerned."

"But my father always said that showing emotion is a sign of weakness."

"Well your father was also raised by a death eater and was a death eater."

"It's not like he wanted to be a death eater, he was forced." It's true my father had told me countless times that it was never his choice. I believe him I mean my father can be very kind at times and death eaters are truly evil.

"I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, but your father is wrong, showing your emotions is not a sign of weakness."

"From what I've been taught it is." I told her. She looked at me very briefly and shook her head.

"We need to talk about last night." I started.

"Yes, indeed we do." She said not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Look I think we should just forget all about it."

"I agree."

"You where very kind last night when you comforted me and I'm grateful, but you are still know-it-all Weasley."

"Well you are still a ferret."

"Fine we both agree then?"

"Yup."

"You know," I began to say as I plopped down on the couch by the armchair. "you never told me why you call me a ferret?"

"You seriously don't know?" she asked shocked. "Well one, your appearance resembles a ferret and two, when your father was in his fourth year one of the professor-at the time- transfigured him into a ferret. All because he made fun of my uncle Harry."

"My father never told me that!"

"Maybe because he's embarrassed." She said chuckling.

"You know it's not that funny, and I do not look like a ferret!" I half yelled at her, making sure not to wake anyone else up.

She laughed again, "Well you kinda do."

"Do not!"

"Well I guess you are better looking than a ferret." Once the words came out of her mouth I knew she regretted it. I felt the Malfoy signature smirk creep onto my face.

"So you think I'm good looking?" I said slyly.

"You know what I mean Malfoy!" she then picked up a pillow and chucked it at me.

"Bloody hell, ok. No need to get violent."

"Malfoy you're such a git you know that right?"

"I know, but according to you I'm good looking so being a git isn't so bad." I smirked as I saw her face turn red.

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" she yelled.

"Ok!" I've always found it amusing when ever she got mad I don't really know why. I couldn't help but stare at her gracefully flipping through the pages of her book. She is quite pretty even if she is a know-it-all. I of course pushed those thoughts out of my mind though. The truth is even though she is insufferable, she can be pretty. Key word, CAN BE. According to Albus I had a thing for her in my first year, of course I don't recall this. And besides even if I did _like_ her I would never tell anyone, even Albus. I don't like her though we would never work together, honestly the thought of me and her makes me sick.

"Would you stop staring at me." she looked up from her book and glared at me.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was not staring at you." I lied.

"Whatever. Just to make sure this is clear, just because I was there for you last night does not mean we are friends."

"I know we already covered that." I said dryly.

"You are just like your father."

"You never even meet my father!"

"I know but I've heard stories."

"You can't just assume things based on stories." I rolled my eyes, she's just like everyone else in our bloody school.

"I know. But you haven't proven to me that you are different."

"One I don't have to prove to you anything. And two is it not enough proof being friends with a Potter _and_ a Weasley?"

"I guess that's true. You know Hugo and Albus try to convince me that you are actually nice." She said sarcastically.

"You know they are right. It's you that isn't nice."

"Actually all of Hogwarts thinks that you are a git." It kind of hurt hearing that even though I already knew that. People judge me just because of my name, Malfoy. I can't help what happened in the past, trust me I've already tried.

"I can't believe how you can just judge me based on what other people have to say!" I yelled. "Did you know that I've had to hide on the Hogwarts express every year just so people don't punch me and call me "son of Voldemort!" I bet you've never had to hide. And I bet no one has every called you something dirty just because of your last name! You do understand that I cannot help that my last name is Malfoy! Have you ever thought about how it would feel if everybody in the bloody school judged you because of your name!" She looked taken aback. "No, you haven't. Because your parents got all the glory when mine had to go through hell just to survive!"

"I..I..didn't think about it that way." She looked shocked and sad.

"Of course you didn't." I said coldly. Then I picked myself up off the couch and left for a walk.

"Scorpius…" She said before I shut the door. I could not deal with her anymore.

I walked down the street until I heard footsteps coming from behind me. That better not be Weasley.

"Scorpius wait!" that was definitely not Roses voice.

"Albus?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Rose told me you went for a walk. What's going on? Rose looked pretty upset."

"I'm tired of people judging me when they have never even meet me!"

"I know, but why should that matter when you have me and Hugo?"

"Because! I'm so sick of brushing past people in the corridors and them saying and acting like I'm some kind of abomination!"

"Scorpius look at me," I reluctantly lifted my head and looked at his bright green eyes. "you and I know that you are sweet and kind. Those people calling you that and whispering behind your back do not know what they are missing out on. Including Rose."

"Thanks Albus. I just don't understand why your cousin hates me so much?"

"Well I mean you hate her too. Look at this way, she has friends, but she doesn't have a best friend like you."

"That's true I do despise her." I think. "Thanks Albus you always know what to say." I gave him a smile and we continued down the street until we stopped at Teddys house.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Teddy." Me and Albus said in unison before striding up to him.

"How is my favorite cousin doing?" Teddy thinks that we are cousins just because Tonks-his mom-was cousins with my dad.

"We are not cousins."

"Well we are related, besides I find it easiest just to call you my cousin."

"How are you and Victoire?" a smirk crept upon my face.

"I see what you did there." He said while rolling his eyes. "We are fine. What about you and Rose?" Now he had a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing! I don't even like her!"

"That's not what I saw last night."

"What happened last night!" I almost forgot Albus was there.

"Nothing happened last night!" I lied, I don't even know how Teddy knows!

"Now your lying. Scorpius I saw you and Rose in the bathroom last night."

"How did you know we were in the bathroom?!"

"Why were you in the bath with my cousin!?" Albus sounded shocked and horrified.

"Yeah Scorpius why were you in the bathroom with her?" I just wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face.

"I….Ummm…" I don't even know how I'm supposed to word this, "Wait you never answered my question, how did you know I was in the bathroom last night?" Nice save I thought to myself.

"Well if you must know I fly my broom around late at night that way the muggles don't see me. Last night I happened to see you and rose in the bathroom sleeping on the ground. Must I go on?"

"You could go on if there was anything to go on about. Last night I had gotten up to get a drink, but instead of going to the kitchen I just got water from the bathroom. I left the door open and rose came in to thank me-you know- for saving her." I lied.

"Then why where you two sleeping on the floor?" Albus asked. Dang it I knew this question was coming.

"Umm..well…" I looked nervously around hopeful to see anything that could get me out of this awkward conversation. That's when I saw Victoire.

"Hey guys! I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." Victoire said as she came over.

"Its not that early. Only like 8:00am." Teddy said his hair turning bright blue.

"Scorpius was just about to tell us wh-" Albus began.

"Why I haven't properly introduced myself to the famous Victoire Weasley." Yet another nice save. "Hi my name is Scorpius, nice to meet you." I held out my had and was relieved that I got myself out of explaining why I was sleeping on the floor with Rose.

"Oh my how kind of you." She took my hand and shacked it. "I've heard a lot about you from Albus and Teddy here." She pointed to both the two boys.

"And you don't care that people think I'm the son of Voldemort?" I asked astonished. She looked confused at first, and then realized what I had said.

"No, I believe that you are the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass/Malfoy. Also you look exactly like your father, but you have your mothers wavy hair. And from what I've heard from Albus and Teddy, you are a very kind young man." No wonder Teddy likes her so much, she is extremely kind.

"Thank you, you are the first person I've met in a long time to be so kind to me."

"Well I believe that kindness is the key to the soul." She gave me a smile and hugged me. I froze, I'm don't really like human contact. "You really are like your father, isn't used to human contact."

"You've met my father?"

"Yes, whenever they did family reunions Teddy would invite me to come, but you were very little. Even though your family went into hiding they would still do family things like birthday parties, holiday get-togethers, atc. They haven't done it for a while now, I think just because of all the rumors. But when they did I would talk to your father. He is a kind man but like you, does not do well with human contact." She gave me a smile and looked at Teddy.

"Yes those were the days, going to family things, messing around at Hogwarts, and-best of all- meeting you." Teddy looked down at Victoire and blushed.

"Aww how sweet!" She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Teddy causing his hair to turn bright red.

"Ewww ok we get it you two like each other!" Said Albus disgusted. They both looked at Albus and then to me and smiled.

"One day you will both understand." Victoire said.

"I think Scorpius will sooner rather than later." Teddy said smirking.

Victoire punched him in the arm lightly, "be nice to the boy." She looked back at Albus, "My father told me to invite your family, Ron and Hermione's family, Teddy, and the Scamander's, to dinner at our house. And he said he is quite excited to meet this Scorpius boy Albus has been talking about." I gave her a smile, I haven't felt this welcomed in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Also Victoire is amazing! I also loveee Teddy! Let me know who your favorite character is so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: Chapter Five! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfic so far! And feel free to let me know what other ships you would like to see in this! Also read my other fanfic(Hidden Scars) it's about dramione. Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Who Said Quidditch Wasn't For Girls?**

Albus's point of view

I know that Rose and Scorpius don't get along but today was just weird. They avoided each other and almost _never_ made eye-contact, and if they accidentally bumped into each other the would briefly/awkwardly look at each other and move on. Something _definitely_ happened last night, I just don't know what. I guess I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Slithering Slytherin." Came my brothers lazy tone.

"James really?"

"Little bro you know I'm only joking."

"But still, is it necessary? And besides shouldn't you be owling your girlfriend?"

"It might not be necessary but it's funny. And for your information she is not girlfriend."

"That's a first." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I love my brother but we don't necessarily get along. He is always getting into trouble with his friends, but unlike me he has great grades and is a prefect. James and Rose are the Gryffindor prefects, Lorcan Scamander and Hunter Westling are the Hufflepuff prefects, Lysander Scamander and Raven Glenshaw are the Ravenclaw prefects, and Scorpius and Amber Shaffer are the Slytherin prefects. It's going to be an interesting year with all of them sharing the prefect dorm.

I'm glad that Scorpius is going to be a prefect, but that means that I will have to be in the Slytherin dorm all by myself. The only reason I've survived these past years is because of Scorpius, but now I'll be left alone. He did say though that we will still go on the best adventures and have the best year we can have. Some nights he said he might even come back to the dungeons and hang out with me.

I headed upstairs and out of the kitchen to see what my best friend was doing. I headed up the stairs and into my room to see Scorpius on the bed-numb to the world.

"Scorpius…..are you ok?" I tried to see his face but he wouldn't let me.

"Your mom? Is she ok? Did it get worse?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't, he just sat there. "Please Scorpius talk to me. Why won't you look at me?" No answer. At this point I started to panic. "Scorpius please I want to help, why won't you talk?"

"I…I…" He started to sob, I didn't know what to do. After a moment I sat next to Scorpius on the bed and put my arm around him. We sat like this for a while, him crying and me comforting him until someone came to the door.

"Albus I was just wondering if you've se-" Once Victoire saw Scorpius crying she ran over and sat on the other side of him and hugged him. "Albus what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I came up and found him like this. Maybe you can reach him." She was still hugging him and started to rock him back-and-forth.

"Scorpius, what's wrong dear?" She asked him. She truly was the kindest person you could ever meet.

"You sound just like her." He said letting out another sob.

"Who Scorpius? Who do I sound like?"

"My…my…my mom. You sound like my mom. I loved my mom, she was so sweet and kind. Like you. She was the best mom I will ever have." He said shaking with sobs.

"Oh Scorpius I told you to tell me, I could have been there for you." I told him realizing what had happened.

Victoire toke both of his shoulders and pulled him away so she could look at his face. "Scorpius you will see your mom again once you go back home."

"No I can never see her again. You don't understand, she's dead. Dead. Gone forever." More tears began weal up in his grey eyes and fall down his face. Victoire pulled him back into a tight hug again and put her hand through his hair.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. I knew your mother and she was a great-women. She loved you very much Scorpius, more than you could ever imagine." She looked at me and motioned for me to come over, so I did and put my arm around Scorpius again.

We stayed like this-Victoire rocking Scorpius back-and-forth and my arm around him-for at least hour if not more. No one dared to move, until my mom came in.

"What's going on in here?" My mom asked. But she soon realized what was going on.

"Scorpius, honey?" My mom said in almost a whisper. He looked up from Victoire's shoulder. "your dad is on the phone, says it's urgent." He slowly got up and went with my mom.

* * *

Scorpius's point of view

I followed Mrs. Potter into the kitchen where the phone was. I began to pick it up my hands were still shaky.

"If you want I can stay here with you?" Asked Mrs. Potter.

"No that's ok, I think I will be ok." I gave her a small smile and put the phone to my ear. She left.

"Father?" My voice was shaky.

"Scorpius, how are you doing with….you know?" I could tell that this was ripping him apart.

"I…I miss her."

"I know son….as do I."

Silence.

"I called to tell you that funeral will be held the day before you go back to Hogwarts, August 31st."

"Ok…is it ok if I invite a few people?"

"Yes, that is fine. And I've arranged for you to stay with me instead of your grandparents."

"Oh thank you! I love you dad."

"I love you too. Have a good rest of your stay." The phone went static and I placed it on the counter. I then walked back upstairs to Victoire and Albus.

"Come to the funeral."

"Of course we will." Said Albus.

"I've got to go help with dinner tonight." Victoire said. She got up kissed Albus on the forehead and hugged me. This time I didn't freeze, I hugged her back. "I'm always here for you."

"As am I." Said Albus getting up from the bed. Victoire then left.

After a long while, me and Albus decided to go get ice cream from the ice cream parlor. We walked about five miles before we actually reached our destination. We stood in front of an old little ice cream shop with two big windows on either side of the door and a little picnic table next to the building. When we walked in I smelt the cold ice cream being made and I could see all the different flavors of ice cream. Me and Albus glided up to the front and order what flavor of ice cream we would like. Albus ordered chocolate and I ordered chocolate caramel, instead of sitting inside we decided to eat outside at the picnic table. Once we were outside and seated Albus flooded me with question. His bright green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I know I've asked you a whole lot of questions, but you never did tell me why you were sleeping in the bathroom with Rose?" He asked cautiously. He looked up from his icy cream to try and read my face, but I kept my head down.

"Last night is when my father called to tell me about my mother," I started to say keeping my head down. "I ran to the bathroom and….and I-I broke down. I guess I forgot to close the door and that's how your cousin, Rose, found me. I think she had pity for me but I don't know why, she was there for me though. She comforted me, she cared for me, it was weird but I actually found comfort in her." I finally gazed up at Albus, he looked concerned. "Albus I don't know how I feel or why I feel like this but the next day when we talked about it and we decided that we would forget it, we were even. I saved her, she was there for me. But if I'm being completely honest with myself I kind of wish we didn't forget it. And that brings me to when you found me walking about the street. I blew up at her that's why I ran out, she kept going on about everyone in that bloody school and what they say behind my back."

"Oh Scorpius you should have woke me up. I would have been there for you." He said in almost a whisper.

"Albus I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Are you kidding me? Your my best friend and we go through life together." He gave me a small smile. "I have one more question, you said you kind of wish you two didn't forget what happened; why is that?"

This question I don't know how to answer. I never really had time to think about it. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Why do I wish that she was right here besides me holding me? I mean am I even in my right mind? Because last time I checked we hate each other.

"I don't know. Have you ever wished a certain girl was besides you even though you don't like her?"

"Yeah I guess." He said confused at the question.

"Well that's how I feel sometimes around Rose. It's weird."

"Mate it kind of sounds like you like my cousin. Maybe those feelings you had for her years ago never went away."

"I never liked her." But maybe Albus is right about me liking her now I mean or hormones.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and we both started laughing.

When it was about four we headed back to Albus's house to get ready for dinner at Victories house.

* * *

6:00pm Bill and Fleur's house

Rose's point of view

We all began to take our seats at the long, mahogany table chatting about the latest news in the Ministry. I sat between Lysander and Lorcan. On the other side of Lorcan sat Luna and Rolf. On the other side of Lysander sat Lily, and on the other side of her sat my dad and mom. Bill and Fleur sat at the end, and Victoire sat on the opposite side of the table next to Fleur. Next to Victoire was Teddy and next to Teddy was James. Albus sat on the opposite side of James, and of course, Scorpius sat next to Albus which meant he was right across from me. Next to Scorpius was my little brother, Hugo, and then Ginny and Harry.

Dinner was excellent Fleur is an amazing cook. We all pitched in cleaning up and headed outside for a bound fire. Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, James, and Teddy started a small game of quidditch in the field behind Bill and Fleur's house. The Scamander's had left already, due to the fact that they were leavening the next morning for Romania. Victoire was talking to Ginny, and my dad, Harry, and Hermione were laughing about something-the golden trio. Bill and Fleur were sitting together watching the fire. Lily was contemplating rather or not to join the quidditch game taking place in the field.

"Lily come on lets just join it doesn't matter we can play if we would like." I told her. She always worrying about what people will think about her. I couldn't care less what people think about me, anyways if I'm going to tryout for the Gryffindor quidditch team I need to practice. "And besides if we are going to make the quidditch team this year we need all the practice we can get."

"I guess you're right. Come on I'll get the extra brooms the boys got out." She started walking toward the field and I followed. We each grabbed one of the extra brooms and mounted it, but right as I got ready to kick off my dad came over.

"Rose Granger Weasley! What in Merlin's name do you think your doing!" he ran up to me and took the broom from under me which caused me to fall on my butt.

"Hey!" I yelled getting up from the ground, "I was going to play quidditch with the boys and Lily." I motioned over to Lily who just looked stunned.

"Ronald Weasley do not yell!" my mom rushed over to see what was going on.

"Mom dad took the broom from me and won't let me play quidditch." She turned to face my dad with a look of disapproval. "And besides I need the practice I can get so I can join the Gryffindor quidditch team." My dads face went as read as his hair.

"You will NOT join the quidditch team it is way to dangerous!"

"Dad are you serious? Because last time I checked you were on the quidditch team!" I yelled. I turned to my mom but she didn't say anything.

"That's different!" I could tell my dad was enraged.

"Is it? Or is it because I'm a girl?" It's true, lately it's been getting harder and harder to join the quidditch team if you're a girl.

"No…it's just too dangerous for my princess." I knew it! I know my dad wants to protect me but this is taking it too far. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes.

"I'm not your princess! And I'm trying out rather you like it or not!" I felt the warm tears spill down my face. Then I turned and ran. I ran all the way to my house.

Once inside my house darted to my room and locked the door behind me. I took a seat at my vanity and bawled my eyes out. _How could he say that I can't play quidditch!_ I was so furious I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed the scissors sitting next to me and with one last look at my long bushy hair I cut it to above my shoulders. The now dead hair fell to the ground. I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't know what to think I mean I just chopped my hair off. My family is going to kill me. I wonder what Teddy would think? He's always loved hair, I think It's because his can be any color. I love Teddy like a brother, he is so understanding. I remember one summer when I was ten my parents wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself, which know thinking about it, it makes total sinice. I was angry to say the least and tried to sneak out but was caught by Teddy -who at the time was seventeen. I told him how my parents said I couldn't go out by myself, so I tried to sneak out, he then went to my parents and offered to take me wherever I wanted that summer. He has been so kind to me and my family I couldn't thank him enough.

I heard the door open down stairs and quickly came back to reality. I opened my window and climbed down the roof. I jogged down the street till I came to a stop at Teddy's door. I knocked a few times before I heard footsteps. He opened the door his blue hair everywhere and looked down at me.

"Rosie what are you doing here?" He said opening the door all the way to let me in.

"I need some place to stay tonight and I knew you wouldn't mind…." I looked down nervously.

"Yaya that's fine, but can I ask why you need a place to stay?"

"Because of my family." He looked at me and then brought me to the kitchen. I sat in one of the birch chairs while he made tea.

"Okay tell me what happened this time."

* * *

 **A/N: Thx for reading! Also who thinks the Cursed Child is canon? I love it but not all of it seems right. Let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Sorry that I'm a bit late on posting this chapter. I have finally caught up with my writing so it my be a bit longer the next time I post a chapter, but I will try to post as soon as possible. Also check out my new story Hidden Scars, it is a dramione fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Desperate times calls for Desperate measures**

Rose's point of view

After I got done explaining what had happened he took a seat next to me. We sat silent for a while, only drinking the tea he had made. Then he spoke up,"You know I have a great respect for your father and mother, but I also love you." He was in deep thought. "Here is what I'll do, I will give you quidditch lessons once a week at midnight until you go back to school." He looked up at me and continued, "But you have to try and get along with your parents because their only trying to protect you."

I nodded my head and stood up, he stood up to. I hugged him and muttered a ' _thank you_ '. He told me I could sleep on the couch in his small living room. Although his house is small it is quite comfortable. He gave me a soft wool blanket and pointed to the couch.

"Now you owe me." he gave me a smirk and went to the phone. "I'm going to call your parents and let them know your alright." I gave him a big smile and snuggled into the couch, eavesdropping on the phone call.

"Yes she's here with me." I could hear my dad yelling into the phone. "I know, to be honest she came here because she was mad at you." Teddy was trying to reason with my dad but it wasn't working very well. "Please I told her she could sleep here. You should be glad she's not on the street." More yelling. "I will make sure that she makes it home ok tomorrow." The voice from the other end was quiet now and more feminine, my mom. "You're welcome, it's the least I could do." More muffled talking. "Yes, I doubt she's asleep." I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Rose you mom wants to speak to you." Teddy held out the phone and I grabbed it uncertain.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rosie, Its mom. I want you to know that it is completely unacceptable and reckless to go running off like that." My mom was angry I could tell but her voice was normal, which scared me even more. "I'm also sorry that things got out of hand. I'm going to talk to your father about it tomorrow. Do you understand how worried we were?"

"I'm….I'm sorry mom. I don't know what came over me." I looked up at Teddy who was now sitting at the other end of the couch nodding.

"Thank you for apologizing. Now goodnight I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and handed the phone back to Teddy.

"Good job." He took the phone back and stood up. "I'm heading off to bed, goodnight Rosie." He made his way to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Teddy." I laid back down on the couch and slowly drifted off.

 _I'm I in a maze? It's cold and moist in here and it has a creepy feeling to it. I'm running, running faster and faster towards something. I can hear screaming and yelling but I can't see anything but the walls of this maze. I stopped so suddenly that I almost fell to the ground, I turned to the right to see someone lying on the ground, motionless. I knelt down beside him and turned him on his back so I could see his face. A horrible feeling shot through my blood, for I knew this particular blond. It's Scorpius, but not the one I knew. This one was paler then normal and had a terrifying expression on his face, a look of hatred. I shook him violently trying to get him to wake up but he wouldn't, that's when I felt his pulse, nothing I tried to find a pulse again but nothing. He can't be…dead. I shook him more screaming, wake up! Wake up! I leaned over his body and wept. Who could of done this to him? He never wished anyone ill, not even me. I wept until I heard footsteps. I turned around and there stood a masked figure. I tried to see his face but failed._

" _Help he's dying!" I yelled at the man-I knew it was a man because of his build-but he just stood there._

" _He is dead." The man's voice was so cold and empty. "Do you know who killed him?" I shook my head and continued to cry. "You killed him."_

"Rosie!" I leapt up off the couch to see a concerned Teddy.

"Where am I?" I looked around and it all came back to me. I sighed in relief, only a dream. "What's the matter?"

"I heard you screaming and rushed out here." I nodded and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"What was I screaming?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"You were yelling something along the lines of, 'No you're not dead, and Please wake up.' If you don't mind me asking what were you dreaming about?" I looked up at him his blue eyes shining.

"I'm not really sure myself." I didn't really want him to know considering it was even strange to me. He looked up at the clock and smiled. It was eight o'clock, the exact time Victoire come by on her morning jog. He really liked her and as far as I could tell she was head-over-heels for him. I wish I had someone that got that happy just to see me.

"I'll be back I'm going to…..to water my plants." He ran out the front door hair still a mess and in pajamas. I thought it might be nice to see Victoire so I headed out as well.

"Hi Victoire!" I waved to her and she ran up to hug me.

"How is miss Rose today?" She asked me while beckoning Teddy to come over. "I heard that you spent the night here?"

"Good. And yes, Teddy was so kind to let me spend the night." Teddy came over and smiled.

"That's my Teddy." She messed with his hair as it turned bright red. "You know I'm starving." She looked up at him and his face lit up.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" he offered. She nodded and turned to me.

"Well me and Rosie are going to have a talk, girl to girl." He nodded and headed inside.

"What about?" I asked while me and her took a seat on the curve.

"About Scorpius." I felt the color drain from my face. "I need you to watch over him since you and him are prefects."

"Ok, why?" I looked to the gravel and kicked a rock. That is truly odd, why would I need to look after Scorpius? I mean it could be because of his mother and everything but I doubt it.

"Because he is going through a hard time, and Albus is not a prefect so he's stuck with the Slytherins. I'm not saying that you have to become best friends, I'm just saying he needs someone in that dorm that has his back." She gave me a pleading look-she really wanted me to be there for him. I mean I get it that things are bad right know for him, but he's fifteen! I think that he can look after himself. Victoire was now looking at me with her crystal eyes, begging almost, for me to help him.

"Fine! But we are not friends! Also we may not even get pared as partners." As much as I would ' _love'_ to get pared with him, the chances are slim. Not to mention they usually pair us up with the other people from our house.

"Thank you." She gave me a hug and stood up from the curve. "And as far as partners go, you will find that McGonagal likes to pare the most unlikely of people." Amazing. That as good as tells me who my partner will be. I stood up as well and we both turned back to Teddys house. We could smell eggs and bacon being cooked as we got closer to the house. Once inside the house I sat down and watched Victoire show Teddy how to make breakfast without magic.

It was quite amusing watching Teddy try and use an oven, he kept putting random things in there like towels, coffee, and even a radio! Victoire was holding back her laughs as he put the toaster on his head. Now Teddy is smart, but he will do anything for a laugh. He reminds me of James. Now James is obviously smart-considering he's a prefect-but he is a prankster! Once he turned my hair green! I had to go to the hospital wing to get it back to its normal color, it was humiliating! But all is well I forgave him-after I made him say he is a big dufes and that I'm smarter than him in every possible way in front of the entire Great Hall. Although he is a prankster and will do anything for a laugh, he has all the girls falling for him-which I don't understand. It's not that I don't think he's attractive, it's just that I don't see how girls can like someone so immature! I prefer someone that is responsible and has his priorities straight. But most girls like him for his looks, I mean he's tall with hair as black as night and big brown eyes. He is also on the quidditch team which, again, most girls favor. Now he is my cousins so to me it's hard to see him attractive but I know he is.

"Teddy, no a stove is what you cook the eggs on." Victoire said smiling.

"Can't I just go back to the way I was cooking it?" Teddy was having a hard time with not using magic.

"No you should learn how to do this, what happens if you don't have your wand and you need to cook breakfast?" Victoire was holding back her laughter once again as he tried to light the stove.

"Easy, I will always have my wand." This time me and Victoire both laughed. She turned to me.

"Rose I never did ask, what happened to your hair?" I almost forgot about that.

"I cut it." She looked surprised but then gave me a big smile.

"I love it." I smiled back at her and realized that I will always have Victoire Weasley on my side.

* * *

The days moved on quite fast and before I knew it, it had been a month since Scorpius arrived. I had my weekly quidditch lessons with Teddy, which my father was not to pleased about. To my surprise though my dad allowed me to continue my lessons. I asked Lily if she would like to join but she had said that she has too much to do. Occasionally me and Lily would join the boys on their weekly trip to the library, but that was it. Oh, we also celebrated James' 16th birthday, which was fun. He wanted to go see uncle George. So the day after his birthday he went up to stay with George, Angelina, and our two cousins, Fred and Roxanne. Fred is 18 and Roxanne is 14. James loves visiting them, and as far as I know uncle George loves being with him. I think that James almost reminds him of his twin brother Fred- who had died in the second wizarding war. My dad said that it was hard on everyone, but it was hardest on George. According to my dad they were never seen apart. I wish that I could have met him, he seemed like a cool dude.

Scorpius is leaving today, Albus has been in a sucky mood for the past week. Albus and Scorpius are like brothers, I think Scorpius is more of a brother to Al than James. I was honestly afraid that Albus wasn't going to have friends, but then we met Scorpius. I regret the way I treated him when I first met him, I treated him like scum and didn't even try to get to know him. And now that I have this task to watch over him like some guardian angel. Victoire thinks that if I get to know him that we will become the best of friends-doubtful. Me and him just don't get along, I mean it's not like I'm harvesting these secret feelings for him. I think Albus is trying to push us together but it's not going to work. Typically Lily is the one to meddle in other people's lives, but Albus? Albus didn't even talk to me for our first four years at Hogwarts, and now he wants to get involved? I don't know what game he's playing at, but he needs to butt-out.

"Rosie?" My mom's voice came from the doorway in my room.

"Yes?" I glanced towards her and waited for her to respond.

"We are all going to say farewell to Scorpius. Do come." It was more of a command than a question.

"Yes mom i'll come." She turned around and darted down the stairs. I followed shortly behind and made it to the Potter's house. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen muttering goodbyes to Scorpius. I walked up and kindly said goodbye and stepped back for my mom to say goodbye. My mom didn't just say goodbye though, she pulled him aside and was whispering to him. _Strange._

Scorpius' point of view

Today I go back to the manor, my dark, cold manor. Not that I don't like my home it's just I like it here a lot better. It's warm, bright, and not to mention the food here is much better. My father will be pleased to see me though. He won't be alone, he hates being alone but he doesn't trust anyone. How my mom got him to open up, I don't know. It's going to be strange without her. Maybe that's why I don't want to go back; I don't want to face my home without her.

Everyone was saying goodbye and hugging me. Rose and Hermione showed up too, Rose gave me a smile and waved but Hermione pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Scorpius?" Her gentle voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I know that your father is having a hard time with this. He hasn't shown up to work since that day." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Please if you need anything owl or call us. I will come over at any time, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded a led me back to the group.

"Scorpius we are really going to miss having you here." Ginny said as she got the floo powder.

"See you at school!" Albus yelled as I got into the fireplace. Ginny handed me the Floo powder. I took one last look at everyone and throw the powder at the ground. "Malfoy Manor!" I was surrounded by green fire then I was gone.

Malfoy Manor, cold, empty, and dark. All the lights had been turned out and it was very dusty. It looked like no one had lived here for days. I stepped out of the grande fireplace on to the cold, shiny floor. I glanced around to face our marble staircase, it looked vacnte. All our family portraits had been taken down and all that was showing was our butchered white wallpaper. I yelled my dads name but got no response. I carefully creped up the stairs to my dads room. It was dark and awfully quiet, I slowly opened the door to my dads room. There I saw my father sitting on the edge of his bed, It looked like he hadn't eaten in days and his hair was everywhere. I walked up to him and looked into his dule grey eyes.

"Father?" I asked carefully, but he didn't even look at me. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit to get him to look at me, but he continued to stare at the floor.

I tried everything, I poured water on his head, yelled his name, shook him, ect….But nothing. That's when I decided to run down to the kitchen to find all the people to call if there is an emergence. I grabbed the parchment and started crossing people off. Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy….no, aunt Deph….no, Friend's of my mom's...no. The list went on and on until I came across a name that I've only heard once or twice, Blaise Zabini. Under his name though was something quite curious, it said 'Scorpius' godfather'. I quickly typed the number into the old telephone and put it to my ear.

I waited for the ringing to stop and then a cold raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaise Zabini?" My voice quivered slightly.

"Yes...who is this?"

"I'm…..Scorpius Malfoy."

The man laughed a bit. "I'm guessing you're none other than the son of my old dorm mate, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. But I need your help?" It was more of a question than a demand.

"With what?"

"My father is in some kind of trance. See my mom died last month and it's tearing him apart." I Tried to keep my voice steady but I was tragically failing.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. Ok I guess I can come over and see wants going on." 'Well now i just wait.' I said to myself. I walked back upstairs to my father's room and waited for Blaise to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you soooo much for reading and please review! Also you may be wondering 'Why do they have electricity?' well because the Weasley's and Potter's want their kids to have an understanding of both the wizard and muggle world. As for the Malfoy's Scorpius begged his father to get a phone so he could talk to Albus, and Draco finally gave in.**


End file.
